Married To An Okama
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry! Due to a deal that was made by William T. Spears, Grell has to get married to a woman, before getting his requested vacation time. When Harriet Potter was attacked by dementors, she was saved by Grell and she owed him a life debt. So in order to pay it off, she has to marry Grell Sutcliff. Harriet never knew how tough it was to be married to an okama.
1. Chapter 1

**Married To An Okama**

**Summary: Female Harry! Due to a deal that was made by William T. Spears, Grell has to get married to a woman, before getting his requested vacation time. When Harriet Potter was attacked by dementors, she was saved by Grell and she owed him a life debt. So in order to pay it off, she has to marry Grell Sutcliff. Harriet never knew how tough it was to be married to an okama.**

**Chapter 1: The Deal and Meeting**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. If I did, then I would not be writing for FF. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

In an office of William T. Spears, who is part of the Management ward of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, stood Grell Sutcliff, requesting some vacation time. Grell is a Grim Reaper like William. And to the horror of both demons and other Grim Reapers, he is a flamboyant okama, who tries to get into any guy's pants. Grell has long blood red hair, his eyes are a mixture between neon green and yellow and he wears a pair of glasses, he wears a red vest, a pair of red heels, a red striped bow tie, and a long red coat, and his teeth were sharp and shark like. He often states that he is a woman trapped inside a man's body.

The only person that can stand being around Grell is Ronald Knox, a fellow Grim Reaper with thick wavy brown hair, a pair of black thick framed, pentagonal shaped glasses; he also wears a silver colored watch on his right wrist. His clothes are made up of a stylish black suit, a tie, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black dress shoes.

And behind the desk that was piled with unfinished paperwork that was caused by Grell's actions and behavior, was William T. Spears, the one Grim Reaper that everyone felt sorry for, since he had to deal with those two. William sat with his hands folded in front of his mouth as he glared at Grell. William's hair was groomed to perfection and he wore a pair of black glasses with a silver rim on the sides of them.

Grell continued to plead with William, trying with all of his might to change his mind, "Please, please let me take some time off. I need some time for myself, so I can relax, get my nails and hair done, and became beautiful…well, become more beautiful than I already am."

Before William could say anything, Ronald spoke up for the first time since entering the office with Grell, "If you give Grell –sempai some time off, it will get him out of your hair for awhile."

That got William thinking, 'If Grell is off on a vacation, it will mean less paperwork for me to finish. But I can't let him just walk out of this office like that. The higher ups will have my head on a silver platter. On the other hand, if he's out of the office for vacation, the other Grim Reapers will not have to deal with him trying to get into their pants, but I can't let him go that easily.'

Suddenly an idea hit him. William leaned back in his chair and said, "I'll make you a deal, Grell. Will you accept this deal no matter what it is, so you can get your vacation?"

Without even thinking it over, Grell agreed, "Of course, I will accept the deal. Anything for a vacation!"

Ronald shook his head as he had the feeling that this will come back to bite Grell in the ass. Behind him, fellow Grim Reapers were waiting with a baited breath, hoping against hope that they won't have to deal with Grell for some time.

William smirked causing a could shiver to go down Grell's spine as William spoke, "I will give you a hundred year vacation, if you marry a real woman from a noble house and I want proof of this marriage and also, Mr. Knox has to witness the marriage itself. I don't care how its done as long as the woman is willing to do it."

"WHAT!? How could you do this to me!? I'm a woman myself that is stuck in a man's body," Grell screamed at William in horror, while Ronald's jaw was on the ground in shock. The rest of the Grim Reapers began plotting the second death of the one and only William T. Spears.

Suddenly, a low ranking reaper came running into the office, yelling, "A report of two dementors currently traveling in Surrey, England near Privet Drive!"

William scowled as he ordered, "Grell, Mr. Knox, go and destroy those things immediately! I swear that those things are worse than demons."

"Yes, sir." Both Grell and Ronald said immediately, before disappearing into thin air.

**(Scene Break)**

In an alleyway…

Harriet Potter couldn't think or do anything as her worst memories continued to assault her as she felt a hand made out of wet slimy bones lifted her off the ground by her neck, cutting off her air supply. Her wand was somewhere in the alley. These dementors were smarter than the ones that she was used to as one of them knocked the wand out of her hand. The freezing cold temperature began to really settle inside her body.

Harriet wondered how this could have happened. The two dementors had caught her as she was coming home from trying to find her cousin, Dudley for her Aunt and Uncle. She knew that her soul was going to be sucked out of her body leaving it as an empty shell and no one was going to save her. If someone did save her, she would marry them. Little did she know, that is exactly what she was going to do.

Suddenly, when the dementor's mouth was a mere few inches from her own mouth, there was a loud roaring noise like a chainsaw heard and someone's cruel laughter and that was when she was roughly thrown against the brick wall. Her glasses already went flying in the opposite direction, so everything was now blurry. But what she could somewhat see was two shiny objects, a red thing or person, another person, and two dementors.

When the silver object that was clearly a chainsaw that was being used, stabbed the dementor. Harriet had to cover her ears as the dementor made a horrible screeching noise. Once, the screeching noise ended, Harriet finally found her glasses, which was just a foot away from her and she put them on, in time to see a huge amount of film erupt from the dementors themselves and the film went into thin black books that the two people were holding in their hands.

The closest of the two was wearing a lot of red clothes and she could barely tell that the person was male with his long blood red hair. He was holding what looked to be like a chainsaw. While the other person, she could safely say is one hundred percent male, was standing on an old fashion lawnmower. How could these two people kill a dementor or two, when she was told that it was an impossible thing to do.

"Well, that takes care of those two horrible things," The red head said happily as he put the little black book away.

"Yes it does, but what I want to know, why they were here in the first place?" the brunette asked curiously.

The red head spotted something that caught his interest, because he bent down and picked it up. It was Harriet's wand.

"Is this a wand, Grell –sempai?" The brunette asked curiously as he took a closer look at it.

Before Grell could say anything, Harriet asked with her hand stretched outward, "May I have my wand back, please?"

Obviously, these two people were magical, so there was no need to hid what she was. She just prayed that they did not work for Moldypants, who likes to play with little children.

Their heads snapped around to her, Grell looked like he was in deep thought as the brunette looked a bit nervous as he kept glancing back at Grell.

Finally, Grell walked up to her and asked, "What is your name, witch?"

"Harriet Potter," She answered in confusion. She was beginning to fell dread of some sort build up inside of her.

"Hmm, are you from a noble family?" Grell asked seriously, while the brunette's eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes," Was the simple answer.

Grell smiled as he looked overjoyed about something. Then he began to speak excitedly, "This is the most wonderful news ever! And since you, Harriet Potter owe a Life Debt, you can pay it off by agreeing to marry me willingly! Ronald, we're going to Vegas for a wedding!"

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Married To An Okama**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Kuroshitsuji. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more.

**Chapter 2**

Story so far: William T. Spears offered a deal to Grell Sutcliff. Grell had to marry a noble WOMAN in order to get a hundred year vacation and Grell accepted the deal. Later, Grell and his partner, Ronald Knox saved Harriet's life and soul from two dementors. Grell decided that Harriet was going to marry him in order to pay off the life debt that she owes him.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

It has been six hours since Harriet first met Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, who saved her from the two dementors in the alleyway on the way back to her relatives' house. And now, she is back in her bedroom, picking up her things and putting them away, including her tux that she wore to her wedding. Thankfully, Ronald had explained a couple of things to her about Grell and his personality. First, both of them are Grim Reapers, beings that collect souls and help them move to the afterlife. Second, the only reason that she and Grell are getting married is so he can get a hundred year vacation from William T. Spears, the guy who is in charge of them. Third thing, Grell Sutcliff is an okama, meaning that Grell believes he is a woman stuck inside a man's body. This was proven true when Grell announced that he will be the wife in their marriage, while she would be the husband.

Harriet was disappointed as she had somewhat pictured what her future wedding was going to be like. **(AN: For now on, Harriet will be referred to as Harry, for the sake of the story plot.) **Even though, she was never really raised to be a lady, she was still a female and like any other female, she, too, dreamed to be walking down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white gown, and being married outside under a weeping willow. But apparently, Fate had other plans in mind for her.

Harriet now called Harry, by her new wife, Grell Potter nee Sutcliff. She told Ronald that she could live with this and would try her best in their marriage, which made Ronald happy. She could tell that Ronald cares for Grell and looks up to him.

When they arrived in Vegas, Grell directed them to one of the most beautiful instant marriage chapels that she had ever seen. Soon, a tux was picked out for her and Grell picked out a beautiful white wedding dress for himself to wear. Grell even picked out a wedding band for her, while she picked out two rings, an engagement right and a wedding band. Both have a beautiful diamonds on them and has beautiful designs etched into them.

Before Grell picked out his wedding dress, Harry proposed to him, while getting down on one knee. Harry had overheard her Aunt telling Dudley when they were young, that the right and proper thing to do is to propose first and then getting married. And that kind of stuck into her mind. Grell squealed and then kissed Harry and then examined his new engagement right. At least, Harry did something right, even though it should have been the other way around.

After the wedding was done and everything was official, Grell dropped her off in her bedroom with a promise that he would come and visit her new husband and that no one would be able to stop him. Even Ronald said that he would come and visit her as well when he has some time off from work.

Laying down on her bed, Harry stared at the ceiling; she muttered to herself, "How am I going to tell the others about my wife? I still have time to think up an explanation to give them."

Little did she know that problem will come up a lot sooner than she would want it to.

**(Scene Break)**

_In William's office…_

William could not help but stare at the sheet of paper with an expression of shock. His usual stern expression was gone as his mouth was opened slightly and his eyes looked like that they could pop out of his head at any moment now. He could not believe it and yet the paper was real and it was legal. Another thing that was shock was that Grell had married Harriet Potter, the only person who survived the killing curse. The only reason that he knew this was because he was there that night to collect the souls of Tom Riddle, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans. But somehow, Tom got away that night and he got into a lot of trouble, since that man caused overtime for all of the departments, including his. It was a myth among the Grim Reapers, but only he and the higher up know that this was true. But Grell will be told and probably Ronald will find out from either Grell or Harriet herself.

Pulling himself together, William began to speak to a smug looking Grell, "Well, I guess that congratulations are in order. She will be a wonderful wife…"

"Husband." Grell interrupted immediately. Ronald just sweatdropped.

"Come again?" William asked, hoping that he had misheard what Grell had just said.

But William knew that he had heard correctly when Grell almost shoved his hand in his face, showing off two rings that should be on the woman's hand, instead on a hand of a crazy man. But he let it slide, it was their marriage and its not any of his business. Maybe, he should have never made that deal with Grell. Poor Harriet.

Grell smiled and said, "Since I am a woman, I'm the wife and Harry is my husband."

"I apologize for my mistake," William said. "She will make a wonderful husband for you."

"Thank you, William and I am just so happy," Grell exclaimed with glee. "Well, I got to go. Bye!"

With that Grell disappeared to do whatever, William had to remind himself that he has a hundred years free of Grell and his annoying personality, which means that there will be less paperwork for him to work on. That would be a vacation for him as well.

Spotting Ronald standing in front of his desk, he said, "Mr. Knox, you still have unfinished work that needs to be completed, if I remember correctly. If I were you, I'll start doing it now."

"Yes, sir," Ronald responded, before going off to where his desk was.

'_I will need to stop and visit Harriet Potter, tomorrow,' _William thought to himself as he made a mental note to do just that.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next day…_

Harry was sitting at a bench at the local neighborhood park; she was tense and tired from the lack of sleep. The reason for being tense is because she has a feeling that she is being watched by someone that she could not see. And it is bugging her and since last night's failed attack, it was very reasonable for her to be paranoid.

Suddenly, a man began walking towards her. His black hair was pulled back, and he had a stern expression on his face, but what really caught her attention was the eyes. The color of his eyes were a mixture between neon green and yellow and add in the fact that he was wearing glasses, told her that he was a Grim Reaper. Ronald had told her how to spot a Grim Reaper no matter what. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the sound of someone shuffling around behind her.

Apparently, the approaching man noticed it too as he merely waved his hand like he was doing a simple spell.

"Harry Potter, it has been years, since I last saw you," The man said as he studied her, before glancing behind her at her stalker.

Harry frowned as she tried to remember when she met the man before until the dots finally connected in her mind. Harry gasped, "You were the one who collected my parents' souls that night weren't you?"

They both heard a frustrated grunt behind them, but they both ignored it for now. Apparently, the man had put up a sound proof barrier, so their little stalker could not hear what they were talking about, which was good. The man introduced himself, "My name is William T. Spears and I am Grell's boss and yes, I was there. I must admit, that it was extremely difficult to take your parents' souls and leave you there, lying in your crib alone, even though it was my duty to do so."

Harry was amazed, then suddenly a question popped into her mind, so she asked, "Do you know how I really survived that night?"

Whoever was watching her was now muttering curses as they tried to break down the barrier.

William took a moment to think, before he answered, "When your mother pleaded for your life, she had tricked Tom into a magical contract that practically stated 'if he killed her, then he has to let you live', but he tried to break it and his magic rebounded to him."

William sat down on the bench as Harry took everything in. she turned to William and asked, "If you know this, does that mean everyone else knows about as well?"

William answered, "No, to everyone, you are just a myth to them, except me and the higher ups. I was going to tell your wife, but I thought it would be better if you did that yourself."

"Thank you," Harry gratefully thanked the man for giving her that choice.

Harry asked, "This was not the real reason of coming and visiting me, right?"

William gave her a rare smile and replied, "I have to say that you're a lot smarter than your wife. Yes, there is another reason for visiting you today. I just wanted to confirm that you willingly married Grell."

Harry smiled at William and stated, "Of my own free will, I went to Vegas and married Grell. Thanks for caring though."

William nodded once and said as he stood up to leave, "Congratulations on your marriage and expect a lot of people mailing you and Grell wedding gifts and thank you cards."

"Thank you, William for everything," Harry thanked him. William just smiled and walked away.

That was when whoever was watching her, left and Harry hoped that the person was not working for the so called Dark Lord.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think about it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**


End file.
